Against Dark Skies
by sparkie926
Summary: For a demigod, there's no such thing as a break. A new camper, a new enemy, a new war rages on. Two demigods are forced to face their worst nightmares, with no hope of breaking free. But those two demigods are the only hope for Olympus and half-bloods everywhere.
1. Prologue

**Hi, Sparkie here. First PJO story. No flames, unless you are Leo. (Not all of this is canon, such as deleting Nico's you-know-what-ness in House of Hades)**

**Prologue**

On a normal night in the town of Rosewood, if you listened, you wouldn't hear anything. Well, sure, you might hear rain falling on a window or dogs barking, but not what would be heard tonight, if anyone was listening. Or watching. If you were looking, you'd see two girls, one eleven, one six, walking as silently and quickly as possible through the woods.

"Come on, Emma!" The older girl said as loudly as she dared. The little girl wasn't going very fast, and the older girl was losing her patience. "I'll just carry you," She decided, gathering her sister in her arms.

Emma (the little girl) snuggled close to her. "I'm scared, Amelia," She whispered so quietly that Amelia could barely hear her.

"I know, Emma. But Daddy said that we have to get to Long Island quick, and we can't be seen or heard. So don't talk anymore, okay?" Amelia replied. Emma nodded, falling asleep in her big sister's arms. A little while earlier, their dad had told them to run. It was almost midnight when he woke them up, so it must have been urgent. He had told them that something was coming for them, and there wasn't any time to explain.

He shoved them out the door, and something felt...wrong. Something that wasn't the fact that their dad was pushing them outside on a strangely cold June night. Something felt cold (that wasn't the weather). Like something was breathing down the back of Amelia's neck, brushing dark, shadowy, freezing fingers down her back. And she didn't like that feeling.

There was something behind them, crashing through the woods. It was big, and fast. Amelia could tell that much. They had to run faster, and find somewhere safe. But to get to Long Island, they had to go all the way to New York. And they were in Maryland.

Not the easiest trip.

Amelia had been so deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice the three fourteen year-olds running up to her. She did notice when they attacked the..._thing_ behind her. It was huge, at least seven feet tall, and furry, like the blanket that Emma always slept with. It's face was like a man's, but it's expression was angry, murderous even, and it was looking right at her and Emma.

She dashed behind a tree. "What _is _that thing?!" She yelped, shielding Emma with her arms. The boy who was not one of the boys on it's head, hacking at it's horns (yeah, it had horns) with bronze swords, came up to her.

"That's the Minotaur," He said breathlessly. He was African American, with curly brown hair that poofed up in an afro and bright green eyes. But there was something wrong about him, something that Amelia couldn't put her finger on.

"But..." She couldn't put her words together. What was going on?

"Those are only from Greek mythology? Yeah, it's real. And so am I," The guy said. Amelia looked down and gasped. He didn't have feet. Or legs. Well, technically he had legs, but they were covered in brown fur, like some barnyard animal. And instead of feet, he had hooves.

"You're a..."

"Satyr? Yeah, I am. The name's Al. And the guys up there are Connor and Travis. Now, I need to go kill this thing." Al ran up to the Minotaur and started repeatedly kicking it in the chest. One of the boys, the slightly taller one (they looked almost exactly the same) had dislodged a horn and had gotten off it's head. The other one was still on the Minotaur's head, riding it like some kind of insanely huge pony. He was trying to guide it away from Amelia and Emma, but not succeeding. It saw them behind the tree and ran for them. Al ran over to them and tried to push them out of the way, but he only managed to knock Amelia away, Emma falling out of her arms...

She watched the whole thing in horror. The Minotaur speared Emma through the chest with it's remaining horn, despite the guy's attempts to get it to back away. He'd made some kind of reins using it's long, thick hairs, but the insane pulling on it's head apparently was only a mild annoyance. It's leg hit Amelia's, and she flew backwards into a random pine tree behind her.

The boy on the ground (Connor or Travis?) stabbed it in the chest with it's own horn, and it disintegrated into gold dust. The other boy that was on it's head fell on the ground.

Amelia's vision was getting blurry, with the pain of losing Emma and being kicked in the leg by a huge bull. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Connor and Travis glowing gold, and being teleported away from the woods.

* * *

So, you like? :) It's kind of short, but I'll try to make the other chapters longer. Review what you thought of it, but once again, no flames, unless you're Leo. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello. I forgot to do the disclaimer last time, so here is Arion to do it for me.**

**Arion: Sparkie does not own PJO, she only owns Amelia, Emma, and possibly other characters that will appear throughout the story. Now review, you Chinese Canadian Baby People.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Amelia's POV

I arrived at Camp Half-Blood a week and a half ago, greeted by the fact that they were preparing for a war. Of course this happens when I come to camp.

"Chiron, I can help!" I pleaded to him. He had decided that I hadn't had enough training to fight in the war, and I had to stay down in the cabins. "You've seen how good I am with a bow!"

"No, child," He replied, as serious as ever. "You've only been training for a week. You might be able to do well with a bow, but that isn't enough to defeat dracanae, Cyclopes, and Zeus knows what else. You're only eleven, you aren't ready."

"But-"

"Go back to Cabin 11. You will be called if you are needed."

I sighed and ran down the path to the cabins. On the way, I slammed into something and fell down. So did the something.

"Sorry," the boy who I'd bumped into mumbled. He had the darkest brown eyes that I had ever seen, and his black hair fell into his eyes. He got up and ran up the path.

Wondering who it was, I continued down the path to the cabins. Opening the door to Cabin 11, I sat down on my sleeping bag to wait. I guess I'd know if the camp was doomed if I didn't hear anything from outside.

Soon, the battle began. I heard the sounds of explosions, swords clashing against each other, and could see flames outside the window.

I guess you could say I'm pretty. I have dark green eyes the color of emeralds, pale skin with only a slight tan, a spray of freckles across my nose, and super-straight black hair that went to my high back. I twisted my hair around my finger as I waited for some sort of sign that the camp was all right.

A long time passed. The sound of battles outside only got louder, and I heard the screams of fallen campers or enemy demigods, I couldn't be sure which. Those sounds were mixed with-slithering?

Coming up the path to the cabins were a huge bunch of dracanae.

I resisted the urge to scream. I was the only one down here, and monsters could smell demigods. It was only a matter of time before they smelled me out. On instinct, I grabbed my bow, waiting for when I had to use it.

I never had to.

About halfway down the path, skeletal warriors attacked the snake women. They disintegrated, coating the path in golden dust so it looked like some sort of fairy wonderland. At the top of the path, I saw the boy that I had run into earlier, passed out. The pieces of the puzzle came together. He was a son of Hades, now utterly defenseless. Everyone else was busy with their own battles, and a random hellhound had just spotted him.

At that moment, I did something that almost got me killed, but I didn't care.

I grabbed my bow and arrows and went out the door, running up the path to the camp. Then I did something that I hadn't done for years, since I was three. Magic.

A flickering force field made of green energy formed around the son of Hades, protecting him from the monsters. I stood at the front of it, shooting down hellhounds with my celestial bronze arrows. I didn't want more people to be killed in this battle than there had to be. No one saw me, and I was glad.

When the satyr boy made all the monsters retreat back into the labyrinth, I saw the Cyclops looking over at me. I let down the force field and ran back down to Cabin 11.

No one wanted me fighting anyway.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry that the last chapter was short, I wasn't exactly sure how to type it. Hopefully this will be longer, but I doubt it, this is kind of a filler.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Amelia's POV

The Battle of the Labyrinth, as everyone called it now, was last year. I had a miniature maze on my necklace now, and I had just gotten a new bead. The Empire State Building, with the names of those who had fallen in battle surrounding it. I was glad that I wasn't one of those names.

New cabins had been built for Hades and the minor gods, Iris, Hypnos, Hebe, Nemesis, Tyche, Nike, and Hecate. More campers were being claimed and arriving at camp. However, I wasn't one of them. I thought that I might always be in the Hermes cabin, waiting for my parent to claim me. I was wrong.

One September evening, we were preparing for Capture the Flag again. I was always put on lookout, somewhere above the flag with my bow. But this time, Connor and Travis put me on offense.

"Why would you want me on offense? You tried it in my first Capture the Flag game, and that went well," I asked them. In my first Capture the Flag game, I'd been put on offense, and I'd accidently shot Travis in the foot.

"Always nice to try something new." Connor grinned and climbed up in the tree next to our flag, taking my normal position. We always put the flag in random places, usually around some sort of landmark, like Zeus's Fist or the creek, but far away enough that it was hard to find. We were with the Apollo cabin, the Ares cabin, and the Athena cabin. Those were the biggest cabins, plus Hermes.

Will took Maya from the Athena cabin and I to the creek, where we made our plan. Will had somehow figured out where their flag was (in the highest tree in the woods, in the middle of the leaves), so I was going to climb up the tree and get the flag. Maya and Will would cover me. We set out to the tree, which was not too far away from us.

Oddly enough, we barely ran into anyone. Once we saw Nyssa, a girl from the Hephaestus cabin, through the trees, but we didn't attack. She didn't seem to see us, and we didn't want to call attention to ourselves. But the real trouble was at the tree.

At first glance, it was quiet. But when you looked closer, you saw the rope ladder going up the back of the tree. A few people in armor at the very top. The bushes around it quivering slightly.

And, of course, when you got close to the tree, probably about half the team jumping out of the bushes and attacking you with pretty much every weapon you could think of.

Maya pulled out her sword and started hitting soldiers in the face, while Will shot them with blunt-tipped arrows that could probably leave some pretty bad bruises. I was about to get my bow, but Will tapped me on the shoulder. "Get up the tree," He hissed. "We'll hold them off."

I knew better than to argue with Will, so I slipped around the soldiers (punching a few in the face when they tried to stop me) and began climbing the rope ladder. It swayed dangerously, like it was about to fall off the branches it was attached to at the top of the tree. It was probably a bad time to mention that I hated heights.

Occasionally, the guards at the tops of the trees tried to stop me. I started loading my bow and giving them my extra-creepy-evil glare, they turned a blind eye to it. I didn't think that they wanted to fall thirty feet straight down. But there's always the oddball that doesn't feel like letting you get the flag, and would do anything to protect it. That's what Shane was there for.

Shane. A big, ugly Hephaestus guy, with huge muscles and a long, thick bronze sword. He just happened to be the one guarding the flag, and the one who did not care about falling far down and probably breaking both legs. I gritted my teeth and grabbed the bronze dagger that I wore strapped to my belt. I hardly ever used it unless I was up close to the person who's butt I was kicking.

Shane charged me, yelling like an idiot. The branch we were on was pretty thick, so I could easily sidestep and grab his wrist, twisting it. I slammed him in the face with the flat of my knife. He took a few steps back, seeming shocked that a little twelve-year-old could injure him so quickly. I could tell, his mouth was hanging open so widely you could fit his sword in it.

He regained his composure and stood still, his sword drawn and ready. This time, I attacked him, getting in close so I could hit his weak spots. And I did. For one, I knew that one spot where he was injured as a child, on his neck, would seriously hurt if you struck it. I hit it hard, and he fell to his knees, gasping. I didn't knock him out of the tree (I'm not _that_ cruel), instead striding forward to get the flag. I was about to pull it down when I felt a hard slam on my shoulder. It hurt. A lot.

I almost didn't want to turn around, afraid that I would see Shane's ugly face. But I did, and I saw something worse. Maya stood there, holding her silver sword, smirking.

"What..." I said quietly. Maya was a daughter of Athena, and the Athena cabin was allied with us! So then why would Maya be attacking me?

"Athena is the goddess of battle strategy, Amelia," Maya replied. "So she always has a plan." Suddenly, I realized what was happening. The Athena cabin was allied with the other side all along. They had just pretended to be with us.

Maya and I began to fight.

I blocked her sword with my knife and punched her in the nose. If it hurt, she didn't show it, just continued fighting. I tried my best, but I couldn't match her fighting skill. She was two years older than me, and had been at camp since she was nine. Soon, I was dangling off the side of the branch, just barely holding on.

"Sorry, Amelia. But I can't let you get the flag." Maya smirked, and was about to stomp on my hands and make me fall. _Well, I never liked my legs much anyway_, I thought to myself. I waited for the blow.

But it never came.

I looked up, and saw a flickering force field made out of dark purple energy. "What?" Maya said. "This isn't..." I climbed up, protected by the force field. I grabbed the flag and slid down the ladder, forgetting my fear of heights, forgetting everything. I ran for our base, Maya chasing after me the whole time. Of course, I had to stumble and trip about five feet away.

Maya growled and put her foot on my chest. I was breathing hard, waiting for her to slap me in the face. "Amelia, will you never learn? Even with your little gift, you won't defeat a child of the goddess of war."

A flicker of anger ran through me. I would _not_ be defeated like this, so close to winning. Pretty much the entire camp had showed up to watch our fight, and I would not be humiliated like this. "No," I told her.

Maya's confidence wavered. "What do you mean, no?"

"I mean," I replied. "I will not let you defeat me when I'm so close to winning." Tendrils of mist floated out of the trees. Before anyone had realized what was happening, it had blinded Maya, and I had managed to get over the line to our base.

Everyone was staring at me, Chiron even more intently than anyone else. It was then that I realized that it wasn't the mist-it was The Mist. After that, I looked up, and saw a glowing purple sign above my head, a crossed torch and key.

I knew who my parent was. I was the daughter of Hecate, the goddess of magic

* * *

**Well, I say that this probably won't be that long, and it's the longest chapter yet. What.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hellooooo. Chapter 3 coming right up. This takes place after Gaea is defeated. Let's all pretend that no one died, and that Nico did not have a crush on Percy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Two years later...

Amelia's POV

I sat down at the creek, breathing hard, but happy. I had been running from the Ares cabin after I'd assisted the Stolls in painting the entire inside of their cabin hot pink while they were at archery. They caught us as soon as we finished, but we all had hiding places. Travis's was the secret tunnel under the Hermes cabin (useful for sneaking out and pranking) Conner's was the basement of the Big House, and mine was here.

I'd found the creek about a mile back from Zeus's Fist during a game of Capture the Flag a few weeks ago. There was a more well-known creek closer to the camp, but as far as I knew, no one knew this was here except the Stolls and me.

_Well_, I thought to myself. _All I have to do is stay here until dinner, when the Ares cabin won't be able to kill me, and I'll be okay. _Dinner was in three hours, but I didn't mind. I still hadn't explored the creek yet, just stumbled upon it looking for the other team's flag. I got up, thinking that I had some time to kill. I was wrong.

An alarm on my watch went off, cutting through the woods with it's shrill sound. I groaned, remembering the meeting at the Big House today for counselors. I was the only child of Hecate at camp, so of course, I had to be there.

I ran through the woods for the second time that day. The meeting started at 3:15, so I was probably going to be late. I emerged from the woods behind the Big House at 3:14. I somehow managed to jump over the railing on the porch, get into the Big House using the back door, and go into the rec room before 3:15.

Clarisse from the Ares cabin was there, shooting daggers at me. So were the Stolls, laughing and punching each other playfully. But in the seat next to mine, which was usually empty, someone who look vaguely familiar was sitting. I didn't have time to get a good look at him, though, because the meeting had just started. I slid into my seat quickly.

Chiron started off the meeting, getting right to the point, as usual. "Yesterday, something very interesting happened. I got a prophecy from our oracle. Rachel Dare, would you please recite the prophecy for our guests?"

Rachel, the oracle, nodded and got to her feet. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were a brighter green than mine. Green smoke poured out of her mouth. And then she spoke:

_Two half-bloods shall be taken in the night,_

_Far away to a place that is out of sight,_

_Under the ground they will find the key,_

_That will set all the demigods free_

There was stunned silence for a moment, and then everyone started talking at once. Percy and Jason both looked terrified. especially since they'd technically been 'taken in the night' a year ago, when Hera had swapped them, sending Percy to Camp Jupiter and Jason to Camp Half-Blood. No one wanted that same thing to happen again.

"SILENCE!" Chiron yelled, after trying to get everyone's attention for about five minutes. Everyone shut up and looked at him. "We don't know when this will happen, or whether it will involve us or Camp Jupiter, but we should be ready. You are dismissed."

I jumped up and ran before Clarisse could pulverize me. As I was running back into the woods, I remembered where I had seen the boy next to me before: last year, when a satyr, the Roman leader, Reyna, and him had brought the Athena Parthenos to camp, ending the war between the Greeks and the Romans. And before that, I protected him in the Battle of the Labyrinth.

* * *

No POV

It was midnight at Camp Half-Blood, and no one was awake. Even the Ares cabin was dreaming dreams about killing Amelia and the Stolls. That is, except for one person, wearing a black cloak to cover their face.

They walked silently to the cabins, so quietly they were like a shadow, dark and silent. It needed to be, for the job it had ahead. It needed two exceptionally powerful half-bloods as bait, to use for his master's efforts. It sensed them at the cabins.

The person concentrated, and then, the two half-bloods had disappeared, and the children of death and magic were locked away and out of sight.

* * *

**Sorry, this wasn't that long. The action starts in the next chapter, most likely. Along with Nico POV. :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Chapter 4, everyone. Sorry for not updating (fanfiction kept deleting my chapters!), but this is when things get interesting.**

Chapter 4

Nico's POV

I woke up in darkness.

_The bronze jar, _was my first thought. When I was trapped in that bronze jar for a week, I couldn't see anything. It was pure and total darkness, the same kind there was now. It was like the darkness was swallowing me, suffocating me, watching my every move.

I tried to breathe. I couldn't be in the jar again. The giant's army was defeated, and I couldn't have been teleported from Long Island to Rome in one night. No one, immortal or otherwise, had that kind of power.

But where was I?

Suddenly, a light cut through the darkness. But not the kind of light that comes from the sun. The kind of light that reminds you of blood and death and misery. The kind of light that was in Tartarus.

Screams filled the air, and it took a moment to realize that they were mine.

Amelia's POV

A cold wind ripped through the air, rustling the leaves above me. _Wait...leaves?_

I sat up, surprised to not be alone in the Hecate cabin like I was normally. Sure, I was alone, but I heard screaming that seemed to be coming from my left. But when I looked to my left, all I saw were very familiar-looking pine trees.

The same ones surrounding me when Emma died.

That was when I realized that I wasn't on the ground, but in a tree that was about 50 feet tall. When I looked down, I could still see Emma's body.

This couldn't be real.

It couldn't.

"Stop it!" I yelled to nothing. "Whatever you're doing, stop it!"

I was sucked out of the forest and into a room about the size of the (Rather small) Hecate cabin. A teenage boy wearing tattered jeans and a red jacket with the hood up was looking at me. I somehow knew not to look at him in the eye. "Good job, Amelia Wild," He said with a teasing tone to his voice. "Most aren't able to resist fear."

A boy, the same boy from the council meeting, sat in the corner of the room. I hadn't seen him until he spoke. "You're Phobos. God of fear."

"That's me," Phobos replied. "I'll have fun with you, Nico di Angelo. The strongest have the most fear. You've lost your entire family, and I can use that to my advantage. Soon, you will not be able to resist it, and will have to join my master in his plans."

"What are you talking about?" I half-asked, half-screamed at the god. Although it probably not a good idea to yell at a god (they could quite easily turn you into a snail) I was angry. "Who's your master?"

"Older and more powerful than any force either of you have seen. Kronos, Gaea...he could defeat them all. It isn't wise to speak his name, but he will destroy you!" Phobos laughed, or more like cackled. "If the two of you will assist with his plan, he will rule the universe!"

"I've heard that one before," The boy, Nico, said under his breath. Then, louder, he said, "And how will you do that?"

"Only show you your worst nightmares until you give in to helping us," Phobos grinned. "Pleasant dreams, or should I say nightmares..." He faded away into nowhere. We were trapped.

Connor's POV

"Meet you in the tunnel?" I asked Travis, grinning. Today was the big day. Travis, Amelia and I were going to replace all of the Ares cabin's clothes with pink wedding dresses. We'd been planning this day for so long, everything had to go right. First, though, I needed to pick up Amelia from her cabin, as she had all the wedding dresses in her Hermione-style beaded bag. I think it can hold anything.

I ran across the lawn to the Hecate cabin and knocked on the silver door, which had beams of light stretching across it. Most people wouldn't prank the Ares cabin, for fear of their evil child-of-war wrath, but Amelia wasn't afraid. That's what I liked about her. She was pretty darn fearless. (And attractive, too...wait, what?)

I knocked on the door, waiting for Amelia to answer the way she always did. But the answer never came.

I knocked again and again, with still no answer. I finally had to just open the door.

I'd never been inside the Hecate cabin before, and it was pretty dark and mysterious, with black walls and silver and gold beams of light flying around. Purple torches blazed, and bunks were hidden in small, dark alcoves. Only one was decorated, with pictures of Amelia, her dead sister Emma (we try not to talk about her), and Travis and I.

My eyes fell on a picture of Amelia and I making weird faces at Travis, who was holding the camera. Leo, another good friend of ours, had melted down a few of Ares' swords into hair bows. That was a great day.

But Amelia was gone. I mean, seriously gone. From every picture, and from her bed. Something was up.

I ran as fast as I could to the Hermes cabin, where I slammed into Travis. "Amelia-gone-everything-" Was all I could manage, I ran so fast. Travis didn't understand, so I took him back to the Hecate cabin and showed him.

"Something's wrong," He said. "This wouldn't have happened if-"

I cut him off. "The prophecy. _Two half-bloods shall be taken in the night."_

We stared at each other for a second. "But who-" Travis started to say.

He was interrupted by Annabeth bursting into the cabin. "Nico's gone," She said.

* * *

**That was fun. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Time for Chapter 5! You like the name change? I do. It gives you a hint against the villain they're facing.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Nico's POV

Tears ran down my cheeks as I cradled Hazel's head in my lap. "Nico, I'm sorry," She gasped. The wound in her chest couldn't be healed. I could feel her dying.

"It's my fault," I whispered to myself. If I had been paying attention, Octavian wouldn't have stabbed her. I beheaded him after that. His head sat behind us. I still felt like it was watching me, and could kill me at any moment.

"You were protecting the camp, Nico. It isn't your fault." Hazel smiled sadly at me. "I'm sorry," She said again. Her hand dropped from mine, and Hazel Levesque was gone.

_(Line break of dramaticness)_

"NO!" I screamed as I was pulled out of the nightmare. That was the most painful of all of them. Ever since Hazel had died in the war against Gaea, I felt like there was a hole in my heart. The hole that was filled when I found Hazel in the underworld after Bianca was reborn. The hole that was made when Bianca died.

Amelia looked over at me, shaking. I wondered what had happened in her nightmare. She had never screamed or cried once after hers. She was almost fearless. But I could tell that there was one nightmare she had where she had to hold back tears, where something major happened. I didn't ask.

Phobos was laughing in the center of the room. "Excellent, excellent!" He cried. "At this rate, you'll be working for my master in no time!" He disappeared.

I couldn't do anything. Whenever I closed my eyes, I saw Octavian standing over Hazel, holding a bloody knife. Me, beheading him. Hazel dying in my arms.

"You okay?" Amelia asked.

I turned. She was sitting in the corner, her black hair tangled and looking paler than normal, but her eyes still sparkled like emeralds. The ones that Hazel used to be able to summon. I looked away. "I'm fine," I said. "It's just..."

I hesitated. I normally wouldn't say what I had seen in my nightmare, but I trusted Amelia. Three days locked in an underground dungeon can do that to you. "My sisters. They both died, and I've been seeing them in the nightmares. It's-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

She nodded. "My sister, Emma, died when we were trying to get to Camp Half-Blood, and she's what I've been seeing. Sometimes talking about her makes it better, though. Like, I remember how, whenever it snowed, she ran outside in nothing but her pajamas, then ran back inside, yelling about how cold it was. And the next time it snowed, she'd do it again." I laughed for the first time since Hazel's death. It felt good, like waking up after a long nap.

"Well, my biological sister Bianca was a huntress. A good one, too. At first, I was mad at her for leaving me, but I was glad to see her happy." It felt nice to talk about my sisters, like I was honoring their memories. And Amelia was a good listener, too. She knew what I'd been through, and I could tell that we were a lot alike.

That's what I liked about her.

* * *

**Okay, this is really short, but I love this chapter. It's so cute (At the end, at the beginning it's just sad.)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning: character death in this chapter. This was very hard to write. (P.S. I'm working on a new Nico/OC fanfiction called Darkness and Light. Please read it!)**

* * *

Chapter 6

?'s POV

The two demigods were stronger than I thought they would be, holding up surprisingly well to the fears. _There has to be a way to break them, _I thought with a scowl.

Then a smirk broke through the frown. It was the perfect plan to have the son of Hades on my side.

Nico's POV

We were sitting in silence when a random flat-screen TV appeared in front of us, Phobos next to it. "Hello, young demigods," He said, smiling cruelly. "I have a special gift for you today."

Amelia tensed. Special gifts from evil gods of fear aren't good things, no matter what the circumstances. He pulled a remote out of his pocket and switched on the TV. _Live video feed from Camp Half-Blood_ came up on the screen. This couldn't be good.

It might just have been to make us feel homesick, though. Looking at camp made me feel horrible. The camera was in the center of the cabins, where I could see the Hades cabin clearly. I remembered after the war coming back there, it feeling like home for the first time. That was when I decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't face Camp Jupiter again. That was her home, and if I went back there, the memories would be too much to bear.

The camp was busy, as usual. Through the window of the Hermes cabin, I could see the Stolls talking seriously, for once. They were pretty much best friends with Amelia, and they looked pretty tired. I guess that they'd been looking for a long time. The door to the Poseidon cabin was open, but no one was there. There was something strange about that.

The camera switched to a cave in the forest. I caught a quick glance of Percy and Annabeth before it started shaking, and it wasn't just the camera. The ground was actually moving up and down. And then, it began to crack.

I watched in horror as the crack in the ground swallowed both of them, just like the ground had swallowed the skeleton warriors when I was 10, and when they had fallen into Tartarus a few months ago. But this time, I knew that they were truly dead.

Amelia's POV

I sat there, stunned. I thought that they couldn't be that cruel as to kill innocent people. But they were, and they just had.

"NO!" Nico screamed, and lunged for Phobos. He just disappeared and reappear behind him, laughing slightly.

"STAND AND FIGHT, YOU COWARD!" Nico yelled. I knew that Phobos might kill him for insulting him like that. Especially after seeing him kill two people who weren't even involved in this battle. At least, not yet.

A wall of purple energy shimmered in between Nico and Phobos. Phobos glanced through the wall at Nico. "If you don't want more innocent people to die, you will join us. Otherwise..." He grinned and dropped something on the ground, then disappeared. I walked forward and grabbed the piece of paper.

_Those who you care about will die if you do not join Ouranos. Next, it will be those who you consider family. The Roman girl. The Hermes brothers. Join him, and they will be spared._

* * *

**I'm sorry for everything. How short and failsome that was, but more so killing Percabeth. Forgive me, Percabeth fans. *End credits***


End file.
